


Sneaking In

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa and Maggie sneak into the Southern Harvest Counties to have a look around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking In

Louisa could barely contain her excitement, so when she bumped into a friend she just had to tell her about it.

“Maggie,” she said excitedly, grinning, “Emma taught me how to get into that locked area in the Harvest Counties. Wanna go?” She was so excited that even Lemoncake was wiggling his rump.

“Sure,” Maggie replied with a grin of her own.

“Excellent. First we have to go to the mall.” Louisa rode off, and Maggie followed on her Jorvik Warmblood.

At the mall, Louisa showed Maggie how to get through one of the doors and become invisible. It was incredibly tricky, but both girls managed it. The only downside was that it greatly hurt their horses, and that it was a very long run to the Harvest Counties from where they both lived. At least Maggie lived in Silverglade, Louisa had to run all the way from Moorland. It was a good workout, though.

“Okay, now climb over the fence,” Louisa instructed, and quickly scrambled over herself. It took Maggie a little longer, but soon both girls stood in unexplored territory.

“Okay, now show me where all this cool stuff is,” said Maggie, and Louisa smiled and ran ahead.

The two girls ran around the farm first, going inside unlocked houses and being unsurprised to find nothing there.

“Oh look, a horse paddock,” Louisa discovered. “Maybe there will be horses here soon.” She really hoped so.

They carried on to an area with orange-leaved trees.

“This place is magical,” said Louisa, voice full of awe. “It’s like a place from a movie.” And it really did look like one, with the old wooden fences with peeling paint and the orange leaves carpeting the ground.

“Yeah,” Maggie agreed, marvelling at just how pretty everything was.

Their explorations continued under the midday sun, as Louisa led her friend to the very clear river that she’d found before.

“Look at the water!” she squealed, clapping her hands in excitement. “It’s so clear!”

“It sure is,” her friend said. “Anywhere else you want to show me or can we go now?”

“Yes, just a few more places,” said Louisa. Her friend was clearly afraid of being found out, even with the invisibility spell.

The next place that Louisa showed her was the large mine-like hole in the ground, where halfway down everything turned pink and a strange tune started playing.

“I like the music here,” Louisa said as she paused to wait for Maggie to catch up.

“It’s nice,” Maggie agreed. Once she’d caught up, Louisa continued on the way down.

Right at the bottom of the spiralling formation was a pool of clear water, more pink, and a purple-looking rock that Louisa would recognise anywhere. This place was positively Pandorian.

“Cool,” Maggie remarked. Louisa just smiled at her.

“Thanks for showing me this,” said Maggie on their way back to the fence.

“You’re welcome,” said Louisa. “And now that you know how to get in here, you can come have a look around anytime.”

“I’d rather come in with you though, just so I’m not scared about getting in trouble,” Maggie admitted.

“That’s okay, I wouldn’t mind coming back here,” Louisa assured her. “In fact, I might stay in here for a while or come back in after you go.” It had gotten late, and Maggie was too young to stay up too long.

“Okay,” said Maggie. “Well, I’d better be getting home now. Thanks again for showing me this. Bye.” She hugged her, and Louisa returned the hug gratefully.

As Maggie returned back home, Louisa continued her explorations in the previously off-limits area. It really was beautiful. And it was great to share it with her young friend.


End file.
